Talk:Army/@comment-26373115-20160322233850/@comment-31276392-20161114141400
☀Why were my hero ideas deleted? Good thing I had them on paste! Already in game Barbarian king Archer queen So this wouldn't get overpowering you would only be able to have 2 heroes active at a time. This means you would have 2 hero alters and you can put different heroes on them. At th7 you would unlock the first alter and the second at th9. Once you buy a hero its soul will be held in the alter, so you can exchange heroes easily without buying them again. Hope you have fun reading these. Elixir hero ideas Goblin General: goblin hero. Special power: gets loot aurora that slowly takes loot from nearby collectors and storages that lasts 10 seconds, summons goblins around itself. Lvl1 health: 1500. Cost: have to get all the stars in the single player campaign. Goliath: giant hero. Special power: heals 3000 health back over a period of 20 seconds. Lvl1 health: 8000. Cost: 100,000 dark elixir. Bomb thrower: wall breaker hero. Special power: blows up all nearby walls in a massive boom, kills hero in process. Lvl1 health: 1000. Cost: get all 3 stars in the wall buster achievement. Blimp: balloon hero. Special power: rapidly fires bombs at any nearby defenses for 10 seconds. Lvl1 health: 1500. Cost: 120,000 dark elixir. Wizard prince: wizard hero. Special power: shoots a solid beam of energy that does constant damage for 10 seconds, summons wizards around himself. Lvl1 health: 2000. Cost: 80,000 dark elixir. Healer princess: healer hero. Special power: drops a heal spell in its location and goes invisible for 10 seconds. Lvl1 health: 2000. Cost: use 200 heal spells in battles. Dragon lord: dragon hero. Special power: does constant fire for 10 seconds. Lvl1 health: 5000. Cost: 200,000 dark elixir . P.E.K.K.A. overlord: P.E.K.K.A. hero. Special power: she and the P.E.K.K.A.s around it take no damage for 10 seconds. Lvl1 health: 10000. Cost: kill 200 enemy P.E.K.K.A.s coming from clan castle. Dark elixir hero ideas Demon: minion hero. Special power: summons minions around itself and spits a stream of dark elixir for 10 seconds . Lvl1 health: 2000. Cost: 4,000,000 elixir. Boar lord: hog rider hero. Special power: drops a jump spell in its location and rages any hog riders near it for 10 seconds. Lvl1 health: 3000. Cost: use 200 jump spells in battle. Axe heroine: Valkyrie hero. Special power: her axe grows 40x its normal size (this might be a over exaggeration) and madly swings it around for 10 seconds. Lvl1 health: 3000. Cost: 8,000,000 elixir. Golem lord: Golem hero. Special power: summons golemites around itself and rages them for 10 seconds. Lvl1 health: 10000. Cost: get 3 stars on the unbreakable achievement. Necromancer: witch hero. Special power: rages all skeleton troops around her (wall breakers, balloons, sword skeletons and skeleton archers) for 10 seconds and summons skeleton archers. Lvl1 health: 3000. Cost: kill 3,000 skeletons coming from skeleton traps. Hell dog: lava hound hero. Special power: summons lots of lava pups around itself and shoots a constant beam of fire for 10 seconds (like a inferno tower). Lvl1 health: 10000. Cost: get 3 stars on the firefighter achievement.